Tears
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: [Sasusaku] Sequel to Don't Leave Me Again. Changed name from The Day the Cherry Blossom Turned Red to Tears. A little tiny bit ansty and OOC nearing and at the end...XD read and review! Its wat u were waiting for!


**uh...so...yea...you can see that i changed the title...i know i told everyone it would be The Day the Cherry Blossoms Turned Red but that was too long of a title so...i changed it to tears...**

**disclaimer: Read on cuz i dont own Naruto. (Snifflle)**

* * *

Tears

Sakura grabbed her equipment and forehead protector.

_I'll save you, Sasuke-kun._

She put on her ANBU outfit.

_This time I'll be the hero. _

She stormed out of her house.

_I'm not weak anymore._

She appeared in the Hokage's office.

_I'm strong._

She placed a note on Tsunade's desk.

_Just like Naruto_

She jumped all the way to the forest.

_Like Neji-san._

She concealed her chakra along with her presence.

_Like Lee-san._

She passed a certain walking Uchiha.

_Like you, Sasuke-kun._

She stopped in front of Oto.

_I'll kill Orochimaru for you._

She walked in to face Orochimaru.

_Believe it! _(A/N: Guess where she got that from.)

"Orochimaru!" she screamed.

"Ku ku ku," he laughed. "So…Sasuke was too scared to come so he sent a weak kunoichi? How like him."

"Shut up! I came at my own will to kill you!"

"Oh really? A weak kunoichi like you? To KILL me? What a joke!"

"Shut. Up…!"

Sakura grabbed two senbons and hurled them at the snake man. But he caught them with ease.

"So…you really want to fight?" the man asked. "If that's so…then I'll give you no mercy."

And he stood up and took out his katana from the snake in his mouth. (A/N: I forgot what the name was….can anyone tell me?)

"Suiton! (A/N: That is water style right?) Ice Nails no Jutsu! (A/N: I made that up.)"Sakura shouted as she poured water on her hands and ice started to form on her hands and nails. Graceful dagger-like ice started forming on her fingers and stretched out to ten inches on each finger.

'Ku ku ku. So you managed to create a new jutsu eh? And quite creative too. But why the ice on your hands?" Orochimaru asked.

"Fight me and you'll find out," was the pink haired woman's reply.

"Ku ku ku. Very well." And he rushed towards her.

One foot from each other, Orochimaru tried to thrust his katana into Sakura's heart but the ice on her left hand formed a shield and stopped it. Sakura then balled her hands which immediately shortened her 'nails' and attempted to smash her fist into her adversary's face but he easily blocked it with his left hand.

She smirked and the ice on her fists formed spikes which drilled into his hands and part of his face with ease.

Orochimaru screamed, "You bitch! That stupid ice of yours was chakra filled!"

She smirked again. "I told you that you'd find out in this fight," she said, sweetly.

"Tenshi Tsubasa no Jutsu!" (Angel wings) Sakura formed more hand signs and beautiful feathered white wings formed on her back.

Orochimaru could only watch in awe. "Dammit. I have to fight a damn angel."

From that jutsu, Sakura's bland ANBU uniform changed into a white robe lined with gold thread. Her rubber band broke away from the pressure and her strawberry hair flowed down to her chest. Instead of ninja sandals, her shoes were replaced with silk socks with holes at the toes and heels. It was lined with more gold lining and cross-stitched with silver thread. The socks ended at mid-length of her knees and ankles with a single bell attached to each. (A/N: Yeah…I read WISH. That's where I got the angel idea from.)

She smiled. "Like it? I created it with Sasuke-kun. And I'm also like an angel. This jutsu is not just for looks. It has the strength of a powerful all-elemental angel. It is my most powerful ninjutsu. But this technique can only be used by someone with a pure heart and soul. Meaning only Hinata and me."

"Hmph." Smirked Orochimaru. "I was hoping that I could use it once I have Sasuke-kun's body."

"Urusai! I was not done and you will never have Sasuke-kun's body!" continued Sakura, screaming. "Although Hinata can use this technique, she has never used it in battle. She sticks to her traditional fighting styles and not a new jutsu created by anyone outside her family as her father says. I cannot use any more jutsus in this state but I can still use any long-termed jutsu created **before** this technique. Meaning I can use my Ice Nails no Jutsu. So sucks for you!" (A/N: Lol. My signature sentence.)

Sakura lengthened her nails once more to fifteen inches and rose up her arms. She cupped her fingers and used her ice nails as cage bars (A/N: Use your imagination.) A small flame flickered within her fingers. It grew until its flames licked the edge of the ice but did not melt it even though the man could feel it twenty feet away from her. A thin layer of cool water started to form around the now large flame froze.

"What the hell! How is there ice on the fire?" Orochimaru asked.

"Fight me and find out."

Sakura opened her hands and the flame- still frozen- was thrown at the man. As it went in contact with his pale, make-up covered skin; it exploded- like a mine.

"The pressure building up inside the frozen flame is so great that it explodes when enough pressure is added the outer wall. So the blast is like a strong mine," Sakura explained. (A/N: I suck at the weapons thing so please ignore. And I'm not sure if that's true because no one can do that.)

She then flew backwards and put her wings in front of her. She quickly shot them back and front again to shoot out multiple steel feathers from her wings. He dodged most but one got him in his shoulder and another got him square in the stomach.

Orochimaru gasped when he saw blood flow from his arm, stomach, and mouth. "How can a weak kunoichi wound **me**!"

Sakura merely smirked. "I'm not so weak anymore."

Water droplets formed and swirled around her right arm and hand. They compacted together to become a neat, sharp ice katana. Thin vines entwined her arm and hilt. Pink blossoms bloomed around the green vines. Her white feathered wings stayed but her attire changed. Her robe turned white with black flames (A/N: Uh…Yeah…I always thought black flames were really REALLY kewl.) at the ends and lined with sky blue shiny thread. Instead of tight sleeves, she wore big kimono-like ones. She had one sleeve on her right arm and the other arm was bare. She wore a tube top-like armor. Sakura's long robe skirt was replaced with a short baby blue skirt with dark denim jeans. Her socks disappeared and showed her bare feet with an anklet on her right ankle.

Once again, Orochimaru's jaw dropped.

(A/N: Sigh) And once again, Sakura smirked.

She gripped her katana and rushed toward the man until her feet skidded on the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, she sprinted toward the other man. Sakura positioned her katana in front of her to impale the other man.

As they got closer, Sakura felt her sword lose contact and felt a sudden pain.

(A/N: Um… I think you should wanna play Rainy Day by Hamasaki Ayumi right now.)

She looked down and saw a sword sticking out of her chest. Her pure white wings stained with red. Blood. _Her_ blood. She coughed. Blood landed on Orochimaru's face. He smirked. He laughed. He let go of his sword.

"You should really work on your swordsmanship skills. But now you can't. Now that you're going to die," he laughed, looking at the katana sticking out of her chest.

Although Sakura knew her time in this world was shortening quickly, she took advantage of his opening and drew out his sword sticking out of her chest. She coughed more and more blood and felt more blood trickling down her torso but ignored it. She gripped her frozen katana in her right hand and Orochimaru's in the other and ran towards the laughing man. With two slashes of her swords, the man was cut into three pieces. _Dead. _The man who caused everyone pain and sadness was now in Hell.

Sakura felt her strength fading and her vision becoming blurrier by each passing second. She looked down and saw a pool of crimson steadily growing. She was dying now.

_I did it Sasuke-kun. I killed Orochimaru for you. Now you are going to be safe from that pedophile._

She felt her heartbeat fading and her wings burst, leaving millions of bloodstained angel feathers lying on the floor. She knew more and more that she would never see Sasuke's face before she left, but she would try.

_Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll still be here to say good-bye to you. Hurry up now… or else I'll never see you again…_

Her angel's clothes faded away to show her torn, bloodstained ANBU uniform but the feathers on the floor remained. Feathers were still falling on the ground. A single still pure white feather landed on her outstretched hand. (A/N: Wow. Very Neji-like…like when he fought Jiroumaru- I think that's the name- and nearly died…)

_Soon I'll have real angel wings…_

She clasped the feather in her fragile hands.

_Sasuke…kun…_

_With Sasuke and his POV:_

I managed to quickly kill all the Oto shinobi and Kabuto easily. It surprised me how weak Kabuto was or it was just me becoming stronger. I mean, I managed to mark Orochimaru without my Sharingan. (A/N: You might wanna read the story "Don't Leave Me Again" to know what I'm talking about.)

I walk in to face Orochimaru, but instead, I see three separate body parts which could be pieced together to make out the body of Orochimaru. Behind my emotionless eyes, I was surprised. Who could have the strength to kill a man like him? My eyes scanned the throne room and came in contact with red feathers. Immediately, I knew who did this.

"Sakura!" I screamed.

I heard a quiet moan.

I ran toward the sound. When I saw the bleeding body, I stopped. My eyes widened when I saw Sakura's limp body lying on the ground. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Sakura…" I said again with a cracked voice.

But all she gave me was just another quiet moan.

_Normal POV:_

Sasuke ran to her side. He lifted her head up to face him.

"Sakura! Why did you do this?" he asked. "I thought I told you that I would kill him for us."

She lifted frail, bloody hand shakily and softly caressed his cheek. "Sasuke…kun…" She gave a weak smile. "I killed him. Now all you…have…to do…is…to…kill…Itachi…Sas…uke…kun…I'll…be…waiting…" she whispered.

"Don't say anything like that, Sakura! Come on, Sakura! I'll take you back to Konoha! The medics there can help you!" he shouted back. (A/N: Ok. I'm too lazy to describe his face so I'll give you two choices: Black Cat Volume 13 when Train saw Saya dying- meaning, tears in eyes and dramatic face but not tears falling or Shaolin Sisters Reborn Volume 4 when Julin saw Kio die from saving her from falling- meaning really really dramatic while she's sobbing—but with boy crying and girl dying. Your choice.)

He carried her bridal style to outside the building.

"Sas…uke…kun…it's okay…I've lost too much blood…" said the dying girl.

"No!" he yelled again. "Besides! Why did you use that jutsu? It takes up too much chakra! Now you can't heal yourself! So just wait for the medics!"

"It's…okay…I'm okay…I don't feel anything anymore now…" moaned Sakura.

Rain started. His tears fell on his cheeks but he wasn't sure if it was just the rain pounding against him or if it was his real tears.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" he cried.

But everything was becoming to blurry now.

"Bye…bye…Sas…uke…kun…" she whispered while he went unconscious.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" (A/N: OOC here…XD…wait….DX)

(A/N: Hopefully, the song is over now. If not, then just stop it…but when you're done reading, listen to the whole song. Its good. Lyrics at the end.)

_With the Medics:_

"Dammit Sakura! Why'd you have to be so stupid and run off to kill Orochimaru?" cursed Tsunade. (A/N: Oh! I forgot to tell you! Tsunade just retired from being Hokage and Naruto became it instead. She joined the Konoha medics and is still Sakura's sensei.)

_Flashback:_

_Naruto stepped into the office to find a note lying in the middle of his desk. He read it. It said:_

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have left overnight to kill the SS-Criminal Orochimaru. I will most likely return Konoha if I am still alive. If not, wait for two days to verify that I am dead and not of this world anymore._

_-Sakura_

_P.S. If I don't live, then tell Sasuke to go kill Itachi with you. Make sure that Sasuke moves on if I die. Oh and, be a good Hokage and good luck with you and Hinata._

_Naruto, furious, ordered Tsunade and the other medics to rush to Oto. Once they left, Naruto checked the note again and crumpled it with his brow doing the same._

_End Flashback._

Tsunade and the other medics landed in Oto only to find it set ablaze.

_Sasuke…Did you just have to cause it so much damage? _Tsunade thought.

They stopped in front of the castle. At the entrance was Sasuke holding Sakura's head close to his chest. And Sasuke was…crying! He was holding her wrist and constantly checking her pulse.

When Sasuke caught a glimpse of the approaching ninjas, he set Sakura down softly but kept a strong grip on her wrist. He looked up and said, "She still has a pulse." Tsunade just nodded and started the healing jutsu.

_Sakura's POV:_

Beep beep beep. I awoke to the sound of a constant beeping from something beside me. On my left hand, I could feel another person's rough yet smooth, calloused yet soft hands.

_Am I in Heaven? Did I die? _I thought.

I opened my eyes and I saw a blur of a familiar raven color. As my vision focused to the sight, my eyes winced to the bright light focused on my face. I shifted my neck to the left and saw a certain someone staring down at me with dark worried eyes.

When he saw me move, his eyes brightened in a certain way I did not understand.

"Sasuke-kun…?" I mumbled weakly.

His small, emotionless frown changed into a still small but bright grin.

"Naruto…?"

He smirked and said, "C'mon Sakura. Don't joke. You really got me worried."

I smiled, "Did I really get THE UCHIHA SASUKE worried?"

"Hn. Even injured, you're still the humoristic (A/N: Wait. Is that actually a word?) cherry blossom I always knew."

"What? What happen—"

Sasuke wouldn't let me finish my inquiry. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"You got me frickin' scared."

I felt guilt rush over me and felt tears falling from my cheeks. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea?" he asked, still holding me with his tight grip.

"You…you're hurting me."

Upon hearing this, he quickly released his hold of me and blushed.

Our little moment was interrupted by a loud banging on the hospital door.

"Oi teme! Are you done or not? You're not the only one who wants to welcome Sakura back into the waked world!" shouted a certain fish cake named man.

I giggled when I heard Naruto the same as always. Sasuke got up with a quite annoyed face and mumbled, "Dobe. You ruined our moment." And I broke out laughing my head off. (A/N: okay…she didn't do that…but it WOULD be funny.)

_Normal POV:_

When Sasuke opened the door just a little bit, his eyes widened when he saw a horde a people waiting impatiently outside the room.

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead as he shouted, "Oi! Anyone who has never seen or come in contact or talked to or with Sakura, leave now!"

He paused.

"And any fanboys leave now before I pound you into the dirt you are!"

And with that, more than half of the people crowding around her hospital room ran off while leaving a cloud of dust behind them because they wouldn't want to be pounded by the Uchiha prodigy or else it would be suicide.

All the people left were Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Gai, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Asuma. Not to mention Ton-Ton and Akamaru. And Genma and Raidou with a few medic nin.

"Okay. Good," he let the people in.

Well, this is how the little conversation of friends went:

Kakashi: He nudged Sasuke and asked, "So… what was that little MOMENT you guys were having? Did anything start?" and well…let's just say that that remark got him thrown out the window by everyone except Sakura because she was injured.

Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and the medic nins: They just stood by while everyone said stuff.

Gai and Rock Lee: "Your youth burns us! Come! We must practice more to match Sakura's youth!" they cried while everyone else sweat dropped.

Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru: They just smiled and nodded while Sakura nodded back.

Ino: "Sakura! Baka! Why did you do that stupid thing? I almost lost my best friend!"

Chouji: "Gwood –munch munch- jwawb –munch- (Good Job.)

Hinata: "G-Get w-w-w-ell s-oo-n" and she broke down sobbing while Naruto tried to soothe her.

Naruto: "Oi Sakura! Good Job! Well…we'll…um…well, you know what I'm talking about…"

Ten Ten and Tsunade: Ten Ten grabbed Sakura by the collar of her hospital dress and shook her hard. "What were you thinking? Did you ACTUALLY wanna die!" she screamed. Everyone sweat dropped. "No Ten Ten!" Tsunade screamed back. Everyone sighed that Tsunade would help Sakura. "This is HOW you do it!" and Tsunade grabbed Sakura by the collar and shook her harder. Everyone's sweat drop grew bigger to the size of a large watermelon. (A/N: Watermelons are kewl! Especially when the Japanese people make square one! LOL! I'm not kiddin'!) Shizune was trying to help Sakura. While everyone was laughing their heads off, no one noticed a certain onyx eyed man leave the room.

(A/N: Now play First Love by Hikaru Utada.)

"Where'd Sasuke go?" asked Sakura.

Everyone went silent and searched the room for the man. Sakura realized what had happened and ran past her friends and ran to the bridge, the place where Team 7 always joined.

In bare feet, she ran up the splintered wooden bridge while ignoring the pain and blood on her feet and stopped at the top of the bridge. Standing on the railing was Sasuke, staring blankly into the water while skipping a handful of rocks on the surface. He stopped and turned to face her. Guilt was written all over his face but she looked at him with eyes that writing could not explain.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

He stared at her feet and said, "You're bleeding."

Sakura ignored him and ran up to him. She hugged him and dug her face into his shirt.

He was surprised at her sudden action until he heard a muffled _'Arigatou.'_

(A/N: Okay…well it would sound better if she said 'Thank you' and not 'Arigatou' well…just because it would sound better but o well…XD)

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and murmured _'You're welcome.'_

Their friends worriedly followed Sakura's red footprints up to the bridge but stopped when they saw Sasuke and Sakura holding each other tightly. And they smiled while whispering nonchalantly, "Good luck to you two."

(A/N: I know the song is longer than THAT fluff…so…um…yeah…but keep on listening to that song…I like it…and I think you would too. And here are the lyrics.)

* * *

First Love: 

the last kisstasted like tobacco a bitter and sad smell tomorrow, at this time where will you be? who will you be thinking about? you are always gonna be my love even if I fall in love with someone once again I'll remember to love you taught me how you are always gonna be the one it's still a sad song until I can sing a new song the paused time is about to start moving there's many things that I don't want to forget about tomorrow, at this time I will probably be crying I will probably be thinking about you you will always be inside my heart you will always have your own place I hope that I have a place in your heart too now and forever you are still the one it's still a sad song until I can sing a new song you are always gonna be my love even if I fall in love with someone once again I'll remember to love you taught me how you are always gonna be the one it's still a sad song until I can sing a new song

**Sorry for the crappiness for these lyrics...FFnet wouldnt let me do anything bout it...**

Rainy Day:

I calmly feel  
That I never forget  
What I don't want to forget  
Even if I don't try to remember it

It was a cold day  
I kept on waiting  
Just for you  
In the hard rain

I was afraid of nothing  
I could even think  
That even if it was the last day of my life  
I didn't care

People who were  
Happily smiling together  
Passed just close to me  
So many times

But I was smiling  
More gently than anyone else  
Standing alone  
Without an umbrella

When I shaded my eyes with my freezing hand  
And saw you appear  
It wasn't because of sadness  
That I was about to cry

A flash of light  
Shone on us  
As if to celebrate  
The way we were going on

* * *

**Well...there it is...I was gonna make it a tradegy but my mom was bugging me not to so i didnt. so the ending is happy and cheesy...well...Ja! and...REVIEW!(EVIL EYES((GLINT)))**


End file.
